


【团兵】【关爱团兵爆肝协会】【飞鸟集】灌肠(上)

by Steven1013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven1013/pseuds/Steven1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>并不知道（下）什么时候写。应该有空会写吧？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】【关爱团兵爆肝协会】【飞鸟集】灌肠(上)

#我把那些已逝去的世界上的繁荣带到我的世界上来#  
【团兵】【关爱团兵爆肝协会】【飞鸟集】灌肠  
*R18  
*恶趣味•特殊癖好  
*谢绝ky•科普勿入

【尊敬的扎克雷教授：  
您好。二零XX届社会学专业二班埃尔文•史密斯、利威尔•阿克曼、韩吉•佐耶小组向您提交期末实践作业。作业主题为您于7月1日布置的“已逝的繁荣——古代西方世界与灌肠”。实践报告已添加至附件，请查收。  
敬颂钧安  
二班一组  
XX年X月X日】

“这事儿就他妈的非得我来？”利威尔板着一张冷若冰霜的小脸，拧起眉毛抗议他的猪队友们。语气是一如既往的强硬，交叠搭在肘部的指尖却微微颤抖，可耻地暴露了其内心的恐慌。一步之外则是两位人高马大的小组成员——组长埃尔文•史密斯和组员韩吉•佐耶——打从领了作业题目回来，这两人就商量好了一般，不知不觉把利威尔逼进了墙角。  
“啊啦~利威尔这就害怕了吗？”。一向不拘小节的韩吉抓了抓油腻的棕发，爽朗地笑着拍了拍利威尔的肩膀。这一举动顿时遭到对方的强烈抗议，但为时已晚，成千上万的细菌早已成功驻扎在利威尔肩头。眼看着黑发的小个子脸色愈发难看，恨不得操起那袋灌肠用具抡向韩吉。  
剑拔弩张的紧要关头，埃尔文充分发挥了他作为组长的领导作用。那条肌肉紧实的手臂及时隔开就快就扭打在一起的两个人。由于身高的压迫，利威尔不得不仰起头直视埃尔文，一双冰蓝奇迹般地扑灭了他心头的熊熊怒火。  
“我们决定由你来担任实践人员是经过深思熟虑的。作为组长，我需要亲手操作并监督全程，确保实践顺利；我们的脑力派韩吉负责做记录兼提供器具，论起头脑清晰，相信无人能出其右。”埃尔文面不改色地胡诌，但低沉而有磁性的声线有种莫名的诱导作用，利威尔竟然不自觉地跟着点头称是，“利威尔，你的身材和忍耐力都更适合作为实践对象。为了我们的期末作业成绩，可以拜托你做出有价值的牺牲么？”  
四目相对，终于利威尔首先做出了让步。  
“嘁……下周的早餐都由你们买。”  
“多谢你，利威尔。我们都会将你的光荣事迹铭记在心。——韩吉？”埃尔文的嘴角微微上扬，那双漂亮的眼睛异常明亮。不知怎的，利威尔突然有种不祥的预感。  
“……？！你他妈！！！”就在利威尔放松警惕的一瞬，韩吉上前一步抓住他运动裤的裤腰处，猛地向下一扯——运动裤连着内裤一同扯到脚踝。那两条细长的腿简直白得不像话，就连稀松的毛发间熟睡的小利威尔也白嫩极了，但利威尔的脸蛋却似火烧般绯红，饱含羞怒的一拳旋即毫不犹豫地招呼到韩吉脸上。

【实践人：利威尔•阿克曼；记录人：韩吉•佐耶；操作人：埃尔文•史密斯  
实践地点：五号楼三楼305男生厕所  
实践内容：依照作业安排，使用指定药品配置溶液并灌肠，静置二十分钟后排泄，全程记录实践人状况。】

二十年来，利威尔人生中最煎熬的时分莫过于此。他下身赤裸，为了不被打湿甚至连鞋袜都除去，光着脚踩在厕所瓷砖上。在他的强烈要求下，这两头禽兽勉强同意留一件黑色半袖衬衫给他。  
“利威尔，往后站些。弯腰，双手扶着墙。就是这样。”连衣扣都没解开一粒的埃尔文淡定指挥着利威尔调整姿势，似乎丝毫没注意到自己的语气活像要玩某些少儿不宜的主仆游戏。   
利威尔乖乖照做了。虽是夏日，背阴的寝室内仍算得上凉爽，张开手掌贴住墙壁并不是什么糟糕的体验。但由于说不出的紧张，衬衫背后已经被汗水浸透了。  
“……操，你们就不能快点？”利威尔平时沉默寡言，一紧张就明显话多焦虑。他听到那两人在身后小声议论着什么，连带着撕开包装袋的声音、咕嘟咕嘟倒出液体的声音、间或冒出韩吉一两声兴奋的怪笑。  
看老子一会儿宰了你。利威尔在心里暗暗发誓。但以牙还牙仅限于对韩吉，埃尔文颜值爆表，利威尔还打算留着他意淫几年。

“我们要开始了。利威尔，你准备好了么？”  
“………………啊。”  
短暂的沉默后，利威尔仿佛下了很大决心似的发出单音。  
“啊、”不等他做好充足的心理建设，一个凉冰冰、有着相当韧性的尖细东西准确无误地抵在了他的肛门位置。他下意识地惊呼一声，又赶紧咬住牙关，连白皙的耳根也烧红了。  
“放松，我们在软管上涂了足够的润滑剂。”埃尔文捏住软管一端，小幅度地转动着柔韧的管子，缓缓向利威尔体内插入。但言语安抚反而起了反效果，他敏锐地察觉到利威尔的双腿在打颤，扶住墙壁的指尖用力得缺血发白。实践人利威尔深垂着头，视野只有一小片地面。他感觉得到后面有个小东西想要进来，他也深知这不过是实践作业的一部分，必须完成，可高度紧张的神经抗议着使他绷紧了肌肉，软管越是试着探入，他越是控制不住地收紧括约肌抗拒异物入侵那块从未被他人染指的地盘。  
埃尔文不断地在软管上涂着一层层的润滑剂，三人都没料到实践的第一步进行得如此艰难。时间一分一秒地过去，埃尔文稍一走神，手上没了轻重，利威尔顿时哀叫出声：“疼……你他妈的倒是轻点……”  
埃尔文自知理亏，连连向他道歉。却看臀缝中间那窄小的穴口边缘已然发红，也难怪利威尔抱怨。幸好韩吉脑袋转得快，递了一副薄橡胶手套过来。  
“埃尔文，你要不在手指上涂点润滑剂？让他放松下来再继续嘛~”  
两人都觉得这主意不赖。说干就干，行动力突破天际的埃尔文当即戴好手套，拇指涂上润滑剂，将指腹抵在小穴泛红的褶皱处缓慢按揉，利威尔果然吃这一套，连呼吸都舒缓了许多。埃尔文从轻缓地按揉边缘慢慢过渡到稍用力度，打着圈扩大揉压范围，方才还羞涩紧闭的穴口现在随着他的动作张开，少量的润滑剂被挤压进去。他趁机又拿起软管，瞅准小穴微张的时刻将末端向内一送——  
“嗯啊……”一声酥软的呻吟毫无预兆地从利威尔口中吐出，三人同时一怔，这才发现不知什么时候，利威尔已经变成了以手肘支撑、更加贴紧墙壁……或者说臀部更加翘起的姿势。他赶紧支起身体，回头打破令人尴尬的沉默：  
“这样可以了？赶紧灌吧，扎克雷那老混蛋不是催得急吗？”

韩吉举高了滴液瓶，温度适宜的溶液顺着软管流进利威尔的身体里。埃尔文一手扶着软管，另一手攥住利威尔的腰际，像是担心他因不适而大幅挣扎。但他多虑了，利威尔偷眼瞥着自己悄悄起立的茎柱，打从心底里祈祷这实践赶快结束。  
第一小瓶溶液没一会儿就灌完了。说实在的，除了小腹感觉到温暖，并没有太多感觉。利威尔自觉轻松，向身后比了个ok的手势，叫埃尔文按照计划灌下一瓶。  
但埃尔文提出了新的问题：“按照实践要求，我们已经没剩多少时间了。你的身体能够负担的话，我建议改用大注射器。”  
这话有理，利威尔倒也没什么好拒绝的理由，于是两人转而去准备注射器，留利威尔自己面壁思过，拼命在脑海中回放扎克雷老头子的音容笑貌，以便把不听话的小利威尔吓软。  
注射器头部刚一插入，利威尔就忍不住闷哼一声。或许是心理作用，这一次肠道感觉到了异样的压迫感。他尽可能不去想往屁股里灌水的混账玩意，却又一次次被迫缩紧括约肌，仿佛要把注射头夹断。埃尔文是个面善心狠的主，推进的速度虽慢，溶液可是一刻不停地注射进去。他站的角度正是利威尔的斜后方，明显观察到对方的小腹慢慢隆起，当然也没有忽略利威尔变得更加积极向上的阴茎。他离利威尔近，利威尔那些自以为压抑进肚里的喘息声被他听得一清二楚。起初是几不可闻的“嗯……嗯……”，推到三分之一时开始混进几声低低的“哈啊……”，手指也开始攥成拳轻抵墙壁，而现在对方许是适应了自己的节奏，咬住嘴唇发出了小声的呻吟，胯部跟着小幅地晃动。  
他听过这声音。有很长一段时间埃尔文失眠，但为了不打扰室友休息只好直挺挺地摊在床上装睡。其中有好几个夜晚，伴着韩吉不知所云的梦话和鼾声，他隐约听到隔壁床上的利威尔尽管蒙着被子也未能完全掩盖住的声音。  
那个沉默的利威尔在夜深人静的时候咬着衣角抚慰自己的身体，接近高潮时完全没有察觉到埃尔文还清醒着。床铺轻微的晃动沿着快感的浪潮波及到了失眠的室友，更糟的是，畅快射出积存的精液那一刻，他无意识呢喃出的一句“埃尔文”，清楚地落进了对方耳中。  
推着注射器的手停了一下，随后埃尔文转向了韩吉：“抱歉韩吉，我刚把钱包落在店里了，可以劳烦你去拿么？记录的事我会替你做的。”


End file.
